Barguns are typically comprised of a handle having a multiplicity of buttons thereon and a nozzle situated typically perpendicular to the handle, for dispensing a pre-selected fluid. Bar guns are well-known in the art. Nozzles of bar guns are typically cylindrical and are attached at a near end to the handle and have a fluid dispensing opening at a removed end thereof. It is known in the art to provide a holster for engaging a bargun, typically for encircling the nozzle of a bar gun, when the bar gun is not in use. The use of a holster, with a nozzle opening dimensioned slightly larger than the nozzle of a typical bar gun, allows the bar gun user to “holster” or place the bar gun in a non-use position, in much the same way the holster of a handgun will engage at least a portion of the barrel and leave the handle exposed, for use by the wearer. US 2009/0277927 describes such bargun holster.
The process for cleaning a bargun consists in having a cleaning fluid dispensed through the bargun. The bargun is supplied with a source of cleaning fluid and the operator presses the dispensing buttons of the bargun until a defined volume of cleaning fluid has been dispensed. It means that during this cleaning operation the operator has to hold the bargun dispenser to press the buttons. Such an operation can last several minutes and for an optimal cleaning up to one hour, which is perceived as a long time for the operator who must activate the bargun. For this reason the operators tend to not correctly clean the bargun in particular by decreasing the cleaning time during which the cleaning fluid circulates through the bargun.
The object of the present invention is to propose a device for helping the operator during the cleaning operation and forcing him to correctly execute the cleaning operation of the bargun.